


To nie tak jak myślisz

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [91]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry widzi jak Louis zdradza go z Nickiem, ucieka z np. klubu z płaczem, Zayn łapie go w drodze, zabiera do siebie i spędzają dzień w ciuchach Malika, jedząc lody i wgl. Kłótnia Zee+Haz vs Louis i happy end z Zarrym</p>
            </blockquote>





	To nie tak jak myślisz

                Muzyka przeszywa jego ciało. Wybija rytm w ladę baru, czekając na swoje zamówienie, a potem odwraca się na stołku barowym, przeszukując wzrokiem tłum. Klub jest pełen zmysłowo poruszających się, spoconych ciał, a w powietrzu unosi się zapach alkoholu i seksu. Zaciska palce na butelce wody, pociągając spory łyk, szukając w tłumie swojego chłopaka, Louisa, który powinien być gdzies na parkiecie razem z Nickiem.  
               Mijają minuty, a nigdzie nie widać zmierzwionej czupryny karmelowych włosów i Harry czuje ukłucie zaniepokojenia gdzieś w okolicy serca. Marszczy brwi i, ignorując niską, całkiem ładną dziewczynę, która mówi coś do niego, zeskakuje ze stołka, przepychając się przez tłum.  
 - Zayn! – woła, klepiąc przyjaciela po ramieniu.  
               Zayn odwraca się, unosząc brwi; jego partnerka wydyma wargi i obraca się na pięcie, obrażona, ale chłopakowi to nie przeszkadza.  
 - Co jest, Harry? – pyta, przekrzykując muzykę.  
 - Widziałeś Louisa?  
               Zayn marszczy brwi i rozgląda się w koło, zanim znów patrzy na Harry’ego z lekkim zaniepokojeniem kryjącym się w oczach.  
 - Kilka minut temu szedł do łazienki z Nickiem…  
               Serce Harry’ego zatrzymuje się, a jego oddech więźnie w gardle. Obraca się, lekceważąc nawoływanie Zayna. Zaczyna przedzierać się przez tłum, kilkakrotnie uderzając kogoś, jednak nie zwraca na to większej uwagi. Jego serce wybija nierówny rytm, a w myślach pojawia się na okrągło tylko jedno słowo.  _Nie, nie, nie.  
_                Drzwi do łazienki są uchylone. Muzyka wciąż jest głośna, lecz nie na tyle, by zagłuszyć jęki wydobywające się ze środka. Harry zamiera, z ręką wyciągniętą przed siebie. Jego oczy momentalnie zachodzą łzami, ale wypuszcza drżący oddech i popycha drzwi.  
               Tyłem do niego stoi Louis; Harry rozpoznaje go od razu. Rozpoznaje jego włosy i napięte mięśnie pleców, i te obcisłe, bordowe spodnie, które sam mu kupił. Louis stoi tyłem do niego i przyciska do ściany Nicka, całując go namiętnie. Ich krocza ocieraja się o siebie, a dłonie Nicka zaciskają się na pośladkach Louisa, przyciągając go bliżej.  
                _Nie, nie, nie.  
_ _\- Nie_  – szepce Harry, robiąc krok w tył. – Nie – powtarza głośniej drżącym głosem.  
               Louis odrywa się od Nicka, obracając się; jego oczy rozszerzają się i odskakuje od mężczyzny jak oparzony, przykładając dłoń do ust.  
 - Harry, to nie tak, jak…  
               Ale Harry obraca się i biegnie, a łzy zalewają jego twarz. Biegnie przed siebie, nie bacząc na to, że wpada na ludzi, że potrąca i szturcha. Szloch więźnie mu gardle, gdy nagle ktoś zaciska palce na jego nadgarstku, przyciągając do siebie. Czuje umięśnione ramiona otaczające jego drżące ciało, czuje ciepło i silny zapach perfum.  
 - Ci… Zabiorę cię do domu, Hazz – szepce Zayn, całując go krótko w głowę.

-x-

                Kiedy Harry budzi się następnego dnia, ma wrażenie, że w ogóle nie spał. I być może tak właśnie było. Jego głowa pęka od płaczu, jego oczy szczypią, a w sercu czuje pustkę. Naciąga na siebie koc, chcąc ukryć się przed całym światem, po prostu leżeć i płakać, ale potem czuje czyjeś ciało tuż obok siebie. Obraca się powoli i widzi Zayna, uśmiechającego się do niego sennie. Chłopak wyciąga rękę i obejmuje Harry’ego, przyciągając go do siebie bliżej i Harry nie może nic poradzić na to, że chowa twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Zayna i płacze.  
               Nie jest pewien, jak długo tak leżą, ale po jakimś czasie jest już zmęczony łkaniem. Dlatego obaj wstają z łóżka i Zayn pożycza Harry’emu swoje ubrania: szare dresy i za dużą czarną bluzę z nadrukiem. Spędzają cały dzień na kanapie, oglądając bajki i jedząc lody miętowe z kawałkami czekolady. Nie mówią za dużo; po prostu przytulają się do siebie, a kiedy Zayn wyczuwa, że oczy Harry’ego zachodzą łzami, obejmuje go mocniej i całuje w głowę.  
               Później, wieczorem, gdy leżą na puchatym dywanie, wpatrując się bezmyślnie w sufit, rozlega się pukanie do drzwi. Zayn podpiera się na łokciach, unosząc brwi.  
 - Nikogo się nie spodziewam – mówi cicho, zerkając na Harry’ego.  
 - Otworzysz? – pyta Harry.  
               Zayn kręci głową, uśmiechając się łagodnie.  
 - Nie. To pewnie nic ważnego.  
               Harry oddycha z ulgą i kiedy Zayn ponownie kładzie się na dywanie, układa głowę na jego klatce piersiowej, wsłuchując się w szybkie bicie serca. Niezapowiedziany gość jednak nie odpuszcza; puka przez kilka kolejnych minut, potem dzwoni, aż w końcu krzyczy:  
 - OTWÓRZ TE CHOLERNE DRZWI, MALIK! WIEM, ŻE JEST TAM HARRY!  
               Mięśnie Harry’ego napinają się na dźwięk głosu Louisa. Zayn pociera jego ramię.  
 - Nie musimy otwierać – mówi łagodnie.  
 - CHCĘ Z NIM POROZMAWIAĆ! KURWA, MALIK, OTWIERAJ TE DRZWI!  
 - O-otwórzmy… – Głos Harry’ego jest cichy i niepewny, ale wstaje powoli, a Zayn podąża za nim.  
               Zanim otwiera drzwi, Zayn sięga w dół, splatając palce z palcami Harry’ego, ściskając jego dłoń pocieszająco.  
 - Jestem tu z tobą – mówi, a potem odblokowuje zamek i naciska klamkę.  
               Twarz Louisa jest czerwona ze złości, ale jego oczy jaśnieją, gdy widzi Harry’ego. Blask ten jednak szybko znika, gdy powoli lustruje go wzrokiem, dostrzegając zmierzwione włosy i ciuchy Zayna, i ich złączone dłonie.  
 - Harry, ja…  
 - Nie – przerywa mu Harry, mrużąc oczy.  
 - Naprawdę prze…  
 - Nie – powtarza, zaciskając wargi.  
 - Wysłuchaj mnie, do cholery!  
               Louis dyszy ciężko i robi krok do przodu, wchodząc do mieszkania. Harry kręci głową, jego zielone oczy lśnią, a na czole robią się marszczki.  
 - Mam słuchać o tym, jak ci  _przykro_ , że prawie pieprzyłeś się z Nickiem? – syczy. – Czy o tym, że przykro ci, że do tego  _nie doszło?  
_  - To nie tak, skarbie, ja…  
 - Nie mów tak do mnie! – wrzeszczy Harry, zaciskając powieki. – Nie jestem twoim skarbem! Nigdy więcej!  
 - Cholera, Harry, przepraszam! – krzyczy Louis, zaciskając palce na ramionach Harry’ego. – To nie tak, jak myślisz. To ten alkohol, i Nick, on na mnie nalegał i ja…  
 - Przestań kłamać! Przestań, przestań, przestań!  
 - Kochanie…  
               Głos Louisa załamuje się, a Harry pociąga nosem. Wciąż ma zamknięte oczy i czuje na sobie ręce Louisa, tak jak czuje kciuk Zayna zataczający powolne kółka na wierzchu jego dłoni. Prawa ręka Louisa wędruje w górę, po szyi, do policzka, umując go delikatnie.  
 - Harry… Kochanie moje… – mówi łagodnie.  
 - Nie mów tak do mnie, Louis – odpowiada Harry, otwierając oczy. – Nigdy więcej nie będę twój… To koniec, rozumiesz?! Koniec. Nie jestem już twoim kochaniem, nie…  
 - Masz rację. – Głos Louisa jest lodowaty, gdy cofa się o krok. – Jesteś zwykłą dziwką, założę się, że już pieprzyłeś się z Zaynem, zaraz po tym, jak…  
               Louis nie kończy tego zdania. Zamiast tego zatacza się do tyłu, krzycząc z bólu tuż po tym, jak pięść Zayna spotyka się z jego nosem. Obaj patrzą, jak Louis upada na ziemię; Harry z szeroko otwartymi oczami, Zayn z pogardą wypisaną na twarzy.  
 - Nigdy więcej nie waż się tak do niego mówić, Tomlinson – szyczy Zayn, pochylając się nad chłopakiem. – Jesteś nic nie wartym gnojkiem, który nie liczy się z uczuciami innych. Odpieprz się od Harry’ego, odpieprz się od niego i zostaw go w spokoju, rozumiesz? Jesteś dla niego  _nikim –_ mówi, a potem wraca do domu i zatrzaskuje drzwi.

-x-

Muzyka przeszywa jego ciało. Wybija rytm w ladę baru, czekając na swoje zamówienie, a potem czuje czyjeś ramiona oplatające się wokół niego.  
 - Dobrze się bawisz? – pyta Zayn, opierając brodę na jego ramieniu.  
               Harry uśmiecha się i przekręca głowę, by musnąć jego usta w krótkim, słodkim pocałunku. Barman podaje mu kieliszek, który wypija za jednym razem, a potem zeskakuje z barowego stołka i splata palce z palcami Zayna, ciągnąc go na parkiet, między rozgrzane, spocone ciała.  
 - Chodź! – woła, uśmiechając się zalotnie. – Chcę przetańczyć całą noc z moim chłopakiem!  
               Zayn nie odpowiada. Po prostu uśmiecha się i całuje go namiętnie.


End file.
